


Perfect

by merryghoul



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're a virgin.  I know it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> [fic_promptly: any, any, first-time sex](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/143836.html?thread=6632156&format=light#cmt6632156)

"I want to have sex," Parker said randomly while Hardison and she were watching "The Runaway Bride."

"You want to have sex?"

"Yeah. Where the"--

Parker made one hand into a fist. She put a finger in the fist and made in and out motions.

"Now? Babe, I thought we were going to finish our _Doctor Who_ marathon. We haven't even seen Martha Jones yet."

"We've seen Martha a thousand times, Hardison. Let's have sex."

"Can we wait until we get to 'The Shakespeare Code?'"

"Hardison, are you afraid of sex?"

"N-no, I'm not afraid of sex. I would rather finish my _Doctor Who_ marathon."

And with those words, Parker was gone.

"Parker? Parker?"

 

When Parker came back, she had lube and a box of condoms in a plastic bag. 

"Time to turn off Donna Noble." 

Hardison looked at Parker. 

"You're a virgin. I knew it." 

Parker sat by Hardison. She kissed him on the lips. 

"I'll be gentle. Now let's find your penis." 

Parker started rubbing Hardison's crotch.

"I'm not sure if I found it yet."

"Oh, you've found it, Parker."

"But where is it?"

"It's coming. But I think we should kiss a bit. It'll come out while we're kissing."

 

Hardison and Parker made out on a couch. "The Runway Bride" stopped playing, and eventually the television dimmed. They'd kiss, lick and strip off their clothing until they were both naked. Finally the two of them were naked and aroused. 

"I guess it's condom time."

Parker grabbed the lube and the condom. She squirted a large amount of lube on Hardison's erect cock. 

"Don't you think that's a bit too much lube?"

"I thought you were supposed to have your private parts coated in lube before sex."

"Yeah, it eases the friction when you have sex. But--"

Parker started rolling the condom down Hardison's penis. "Rolling the condom down," she sang.

Parker began to ease down on Hardison's cock as he was lying on the couch.

"See? This doesn't hurt at all."

"I knew it didn't hurt. I mean, except for the part where you orgasm, but that's not that painful."

"Well, what were you afraid of?"

"That it wouldn't be perfect."

"This is perfect."

Parker started moving up and down Hardison's cock.

"I'm riding a pony!"

Hardison looked up at Parker on top of him, with a huge grin. "I know you are."

 

After they both had cane, Parker and Hardison cuddled on the sofa. 

"You were right, Parker. That was perfect." 

"And now I know how to make it even better."

"How, babe?"

Parker made a fake cock with two of her fingers and simulated oral sex. 

"We're doing that too?"

"But there's more. We do it standing up. I put my leg on your shoulder."

"Can we do that? I mean, I don't want to break my shoulder."

"You're not going to break your shoulder."

Hardison blinked his eyes. "Wait, how did you know that you can even have sex like that?"

"An ex-boyfriend. He ran away after I pretended to be a tiger in bed."

"With the growling noises?"

"With the growling noises."

"Can you do that right now?"

"You're not going to run away?"

Hardison nodded. Parker growled away.


End file.
